Agent Kay
Agent K (also known as Kay, or simply K') is a fictional MIB agent in the film ''Men in Black, its sequels Men in Black II and Men in Black 3, and Men in Black: The Series. Agent K is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in the three films, by Josh Brolin in 1969 sequences in Men in Black 3, and voiced by Ed O'Ross and later Gregg Berger in the animated series. Although formally known as '''Kevin Brown, the film's trading card series and Men in Black: The Game note Agent K's name to be Kevin Cunningham, a nod to Lowell Cunningham, creator of the comic. History In the first film, he is the agent who recruits Agent J after his first partner, Agent D, retires. He and Zed realize James Edwards' potential and they recruit him into the Men in Black. K noted that he admires Edwards' refusal to strictly follow authority as well as the physical effort he exerted to catch an alien suspect. K exhibits a very serious demeanor, rarely joking or smiling and giving very matter-of-fact responses. His mission in the first film is to stop an alien cockroach (a "Bug" of an alien race known for their arrogant dismissal of other life-forms and who feed on carnage caused by wars) from stealing a tiny galaxy before the Bug's enemies destroy Earth to prevent the bugs gaining access to the sub-atomic energy of the galaxy. During the final confrontation with the Bug, it swallows the agents' guns. K decides to let the Bug swallow him so he can get his gun back, while J distracts him from leaving Earth on a ship. Just as the Bug is about to eat J, K shoots it from the inside. After Dr. Laurel Weaver (a morgue worker who has runs in with the MIB and who the Bug kidnapped) finishes it off, K requests that Agent J erase K's memories of his time with the MIB so that he can retire and reunite with a woman he had loved before joining the MIB. J does so, after K reveals he has not been training J as his new partner, but rather his replacement. In the second film, now working at a post office in Truro, Massachusetts, Kevin Brown believes that he spent 35 years in a coma and displays no immediate recognition when J shows up to bring him back in. Surprised at J's revelation that nearly every one of his coworkers is an alien, he agrees to go along. It was revealed Brown would look at the stars and wonders if he really knew something more, an attitude that caused his wife to leave him. J tries to bring Brown to MIB headquarters, where a de-neuralyzer can restore his memories, but the area is locked down after the hostile alien Serleena invades it. Instead, they stop at a pawn shop run by alien Jack Jeebs, who has a home-built de-neuralyzer in the basement. The machine apparently fails to work and Brown walks out, moments before several aliens break into the shop and attack J. However, K's memories return a few minutes later, and he returns to defeat the aliens with ease. K has information related to the "Light of Zartha," which Serleena is trying to find, dating back to an alien visit to Earth 25 years earlier. He and J follow a series of clues that he left for himself, eventually locating the Light, who happens to be a woman named Laura Vasquez, daughter of the deceased Zarthan Queen Laurana. It is also suggested that Laura's father is K himself though he politely refuses to confirm that. After rescuing Laura, they fend off Serleena so they can get Laura safely off the Earth and back to her home planet. During the fight, the two agents save each other from Serleena's attacks before destroying her, allowing Laura to return to her planet. Division 6 This is a list of Division 6 Cover Ups he uses to protect the secret of MIB. *Fire Marshal * Paramedics *Secret Service Category:Gunslinger Category:Stealth Force Category:Police Force Category:Time Travelers Category:Tacticians Category:Royal Guard Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Legendary Character Category:Men in Black Universe Category:Amnesia Category:Stoic Category:Psychic Link Category:Secret Keeper Category:Marksmanship Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Glasses Category:Code of Honor Category:Bodyguard Category:Charisma Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Agents Category:Recruiter Category:Warrior Category:Heterosexuality